


Camping

by Jld71



Series: Camping [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Camping, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Chloe and Trixie take Lucifer camping.





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt by evil_little_dog: Lucifer, Chloe Decker(+/Lucifer Morningstar)+Trixie Decker, Chloe and Trixie go camping - and Lucifer can't stand it.

Lucifer, Chloe Decker(+/Lucifer Morningstar)+Trixie Decker, Chloe and Trixie go camping - and Lucifer can't stand it. 

 

Camping?

“Detective, there are bugs. Everywhere!” Lucifer whined at Chloe like a child as he slapped at a mosquito. 

Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes. She knew it wouldn’t be a good example for Trixie to see, even though it was physically causing her pain not to.

“What did you expect? We’re camping, outside, where the bugs are. It’s called nature,” Chloe shot back at him as she tossed him a can of bug spray. “Here, spray yourself.” 

“Haven’t you ever been camping?” Trixie asked innocently as she looked up at Lucifer, a lopsided grin on her face. 

“Well, yes. But it was in a five-star hotel . . .”

“That’s not camping, silly,” Trixie responded with a giggle.

“Was, too! There was a fire pit in the middle of the room and one of the walls had a waterfall . . .”

“Lucifer, that’s called ‘glamping’,” Chloe said as she used her fingers to make air quotes at the word glamping.

“Did you just air quote me, Detective?” Lucifer asked, shocked.

Shaking her head, Chloe turned away from Lucifer to help Trixie pitch their tent. 

“What is that monstrosity?” Lucifer asked, horrified at seeing the tent being raised.

Chloe straightened up to look at Lucifer. “A tent. You did bring a tent . . .” She saw the look of terror on his face. “You didn’t bring a tent? Of course you didn’t.” She walked closer to him. “What did you bring for this camp out?”

Lucifer reached into his jacket and withdrew his flask. “This!” 

“Lucifer, a flask is not going to help! Give me that,” she said as she grabbed at it. “No alcohol!” 

“I thought we were supposed to be having fun?” Lucifer pouted at her.

“We are. We’re going to build a fire, cook over an open flame, roast marshmallows, tell ghost stories, look up at the night sky and count the stars.” Trixie said.

“That sounds positively ghastly!” Lucifer said as he placed a hand over his chest in mock indignation. “That can’t possibly be fun.” 

Trixie giggled and bounded off to get her backpack. 

Chloe followed her. “Lucifer, where’s the cooler?” She stomped back to stand in front of him.

“The cooler?”

“Yes, the cooler, with the food I asked you to pick up. You know, when you asked if there was anything you could bring. I told you to pack a cooler with food for this weekend.” She raised her hands in exasperation.

“No, sorry. That doesn’t sound familiar.” He shook his head at her as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

“So, what are we supposed to eat?”

“We can have something delivered.” Lucifer said as he grinned at her and pulled out his cell phone. “Wait, I just need to get our location.”

“Lucifer, you can’t get food delivered out here. We don’t have an address!” Trixie said with a laugh as she ducked into the tent.

“This is just great! There’s no service. Detective, just where did you take us that I wouldn’t have service?” 

“Uh! We’re in the wilderness, look around you.” She waved her hands wildly in the air as she spun around. 

“Unbelievable. You act like this is my fault. Detective, you picked this place. Shouldn’t you have known there wouldn’t be service out here? I would have picked a much better location.”

Chloe’s mouth gaped open at him as she listened to his words. “What did you think this was going to be like? We’re camping, outside.”

“Mom, I’m kinda hungry,” Trixie called as she climbed out from the tent, cutting into their conversation.

“Okay, sweetie.” Chloe turned to Trixie, gave her a wide smile to assure her everything would be fine. She turned back to Lucifer, jabbed a finger at his chest. “Listen up, this is what’s going to happen. You and Trixie will go and gather some wood for a fire and build a fire pit. Trixie will show you what to do. I’m going to drive into town and get some food. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, but why don’t I do that and you stay here with Trixie? Why do I have to suffer through manual labor?”

“Because, you didn’t bring the cooler, the one packed with food for this weekend, that I asked you to bring. Then, we’ll figure out how the three of us will fit in that tent. You’re just lucky I’m not making you sleep out on the ground.” 

Chloe turned back to Trixie. “Trixie, Lucifer would love to gather firewood and then learn how to make a fire pit with you. I need to drive into town because someone,” she said as she cast a withering look in Lucifer’s direction, “forgot to bring the cooler.”

“Okay,” Trixie said and extended a hand to Lucifer. “Come on. This will be fun.”

“We need to talk about your definition of fun,” Lucifer said as he took the little hand in his. “You mother forgot the food and is taking it out on me.”

“I heard that!” Chloe yelled as she made her way over to her car. As she got in she prayed that when she got back that the woods would still be standing. She wasn’t worried about Trixie, she knew she could take care of herself. She couldn’t say the same for Lucifer.


End file.
